Magic
Magic is a special type of energy that comes from Arkura that resides in almost every organism. While dispersed outside in the environment, it takes the form of mana. Mana is always present in the environment and can also be recyclable. When magic is used and finishes its purpose, it becomes inactive - this form is referred to as mana and it will not react with other chemicals in the air. If the mana isn't used for a certain period of time, it will return to the Celestial Orbs via the flow of magic and become purified - preventing the mana from becoming corrupted. Through the use of magic, it becomes possible to achieve any scientific feat through any supernatural means. Due to this, there are a wide variety of different types of magic, teaching different methods and ways to achieve such results. Therefore it is impossible to produce miracles that are not feasible through science - the only exception being True Magic. Phantasmal Beasts during the Era of Myths was much stronger compared to the modern magic user due to their closer connection to Arkura. During the Era of Myths, the God and the Devil of Azuria was directly linked to Arkura through their connection to the Primordial - every the Six Greater Beasts created by them inherited the connection as well; allowing their magic to exceed modern magic. Transfiguration Transfiguration is the underlying basis of all current types of magic. Regardless of which magic a person uses, all of them require the principal of "converting mana into magic". Humans lack the ability to produce magic by themselves, however, through evolution - all different types of organisms have adapted to convert mana into magic. As a result, magic has become a major contribution to one's life essence. Naturally, all species can partially convert mana into magic without thinking about it. It is a natural process which is programmed into our bodies from birth, akin to breathing and moving. This is achieved by harnessing the ever present mana from the environment, into the pores of the skin. By going through these pores, they enter the bloodstream, where they pass through a special filter created by the Origin and convert to specialised magic cells (attributes). They then fuse into the bloodstream and change the properties of the blood, becoming a vital source of life. A lack of magic in the body can lead to fatigue and nausea. If a person is depleted of all of their magic, their bloodstream will be unable to support their Origin and they will enter a death-like state, referred as Conceptual Death. However, in order to fully manipulate magic, magic schools teach children from a young age the two main rules of Transfiguration. The younger the age, the more naturally the process will come to them as it is generally easier to imagine the process. Imagination helps to aid the manipulation of magic as magic follows the user's wishes. As the mind grows, the rationality of humans take over and it becomes harder to visualise the process of transfiguration. After transfiguration, the person will be able to proceed to the next step, known as the spell-casting (the activation of magic). During spell-casting, the user has to follow a strict set of algorithms in order to produce their inner magic into the external environment. Depending on the type of magic utilised, the protocols become different. Typically, the user is required to separate the magic cells from their blood and make them diffuse through their muscles. From there, they exit through the pores of the skin (different to the pores that allow mana to enter). During this movement, the user must program the magic cells to achieve a certain effect - this process is typically taught differently in different magic schools. During Ancient Civilisation, the concept of magic was only thought to be done by deities or special people (for example, Jesus and Moses). As transfiguration was an extremely specific and careful process, the majority of the population believed it to be impossible to achieve. Due to this, they turned their faiths and beliefs to entities created from their minds: Gods and Devils. Over the centuries, the collective subconscious magic led to the creation of other Gods and Devils, excluding the former two: The God of Azuria and the Devil of Azuria. By AC 2028, mankind had finally discovered the existence of Mana and Magic within the body after intensive research on other humanoid Phantasmal Beasts. Imagination Imagination is the first major rule to achieving transfiguration and spell-casting. In order to control magic, one must understand how magic moves within the body. This step is commonly compared to how rivers direct the direction of the water. In this case, children are required to imagine their magic being controlled and directed by an invisible barrier. By doing so, they can enhance different parts of their body by supplying more magic to a particular part of the body and create small barriers outside themselves to help reduce external damage. The more this is practised, the easier and faster it becomes to move around magic cells within the body. Eventually, it becomes similar to muscle memory, where the person becomes so attuned with the concept that his brain will automatically process the movement without having to focus on the idea itself. Command Command is the second major rule to achieving transfiguration and spell-casting. By engraving one's Transfiguration Theory into the magic cells, the external environment registers and accepts the Transfiguration. This can only be possible by understanding the pre-established rules of the universe. Once understood and processed, the Transfiguration Theory submits a special scenario to the external environment, allowing the magic to be processed and spell-casted. Only authorised magic schools have permission from the New World Association to create Transfiguration Theories for the general public. However, as long as the person understands the rules of the universe and the scientific process to achieve their type of magic, anybody can create a Transfiguration Theory. The more faith and belief that exists for a particular concept or magic, the stronger it becomes. As a result, newer types of magic are much harder to discover and most people stick to the traditional types of magic. In this sense, believing in a God or a type of deity can also greatly increase magic power. The other side can also apply if the results cannot be achieved scientifically or do not follow the rules of the universe, it becomes impossible to process the magic as the universe will deny its existence and will destroy it. Known Transfiguration Theories * Energy Transfer * Elemental Magic (Based on Thermodynamics and Elements) * Curses (Illnesses and Diseases) * Alchemy Mystic Codes Mystic Codes are a type of Transfiguration Theory which is passed down generation to generation. They are inherited through a physical contract or crest on the body. The Transfiguration Theories are embedded into the crest, in doing so all of the knowledge and rules of the theory are automatically applied to the body, allowing the person to use the Mystic Code whenever they like. It is possible to inherit any type of Mystic Code, regardless of blood or body. By inheriting a Mystic Code, one can access several of abilities that come along with it. Known List of Mystic Codes * Displacement - Teleporting and switching objects' locations * Perfect Mirage - Inherited assassination skills * Shadow Dance - Teleportation to areas hidden under shadows * Human Transition - Transformation into a human Mechanisms Breathing and Meditation Breathing and meditation are a vital practice for transfiguration, spell-casting and martial arts. As converting mana is an extremely similar concept to breathing, it has become common to improve conversion of mana to magic through breathing. By breathing, the process imitates the process of Transfiguration and by doing so, it greatly improves the amount of intake of mana and the speed of conversion. Meditation can also aid the process of Transfiguration by emptying one's mind. Once all other thoughts leave the mind, it becomes possible to clearly imagine the process of Transfiguration, which greatly increases the speed of spell-casting. These two steps are a part of the magic curriculum. Everybody who seeks to learn Transfiguration must practice breathing and meditate daily during the morning. Eastern continents value these techniques more as magic in the East specialises more of the quality of magic rather than the type or magic. Aura Aura is the magic energy in the form of a small coat outside the user. By constant practice of Imagination, it becomes possible to project a small barrier around the body. This barrier can cushion any physical and magical attack from the outside, reducing the overall damage to the body. However, it also makes it extremely easy for people to detect the person's presence. Depending on the attribute of the person, they can acquire different effects and abilities along with their aura. With enough training, one can also concentrate their magic to a particular part of their body, forming a stronger aura in other areas. This becomes an extremely efficient tool of defence and makes humans more endurable to stronger attacks. Attribute The attribute is the type of magic cell that a user has. This is can be greatly influenced by the Origin. Normally, each person has one attribute. Each attribute has their unique strengths and weaknesses, allowing them to have different uses in battle. Certain spells also become easier or harder to cast depending on the attribute. This will also affect the strength of the spell. Therefore it is easier to use spells that align with the user's attribute. It is possible to change someone's attribute however, it could lead to a change of the Origin. This process can be extremely risky and dangerous - possibly resulting in death due to the incompatibility of the magic cells and the Origin. Known list of Attributes Origin Origin is the underlying principal of oneself. It defines a person's existence and determines their interests and future. At first, the Origin was based on the concept of the 'soul'. However, upon further research, the Origin contains a unique concept which takes form in the user as their hobbies and interests. The person's decisions and hobbies are not made by a conscious choice but rather by an instinct. Once a person is self-conscious about their Origin, it becomes almost impossible to stray from it. Even so, it still is possible to change the Origin. Although it's rare, traumatic experiences and memories can shake the core of the person so much, the Origin begins to change to fit the new character. This often leads to a change of personality and attribute. It is impossible to take destroy one's Origin, alter it forcefully or access someone else's Origin, as it exists as a concept kept in a database in Arkura. As an analogy, the Origin is like one's DNA, it is what makes the person unique. The Origin is also what defines the person's attribute. As each Origin is unique, all magic cells from different people all have a slightly different variation, making some more focused on particular areas. At extremely rare cases, the Origin itself becomes the attribute. It is also possible to manifest the Origin into a physical weapon or ability. This can be achieved through the Origin Code. This can also be applied to other Origins. One can access another person's Origin by using a Second Code. However, this can only be granted through a pact where both users transfer their magic to each other. The most popular method is through a Blood Pact. List of Known Origins * Alban Wright: Understanding * Alice Shirey: Precautions * Ying Wuzhe: Freedom * Mio Quade: Safeguard * Kagure Seiki: Imagination Spells Spells are the product of Transfiguration. By following the processes correctly, one can create a special form of condensed magic energy (a spell) which will react with its environment and rewrite cause and effect, allowing the result to occur as long as it is scientifically possible through a supernatural method (based on the Transfiguration Theory). After it has completed its objective, the magic scatters into the environment and becomes mana. Spell Tier Depending on the quality and quantity of magic used for the spell, the effect of it changes. Different effects can change the tier of a spell. The lower the number, the greater the effect and vice versa. Typically, the higher tiered the spell is, the longer it takes to cast due to the long preparation of build-up of magic. * Tier 9: Basic Spells - Can be used instantly and offer small assistance. No requirement * Tier 8: Average Spells - An extension of basic spells. Requires E magic * Tier 7: Lesser Spells - Useable by most people in the public. Requires D magic * Tier 6: Greater Spells - Spells that can be used for a large variety of activities. Requires C magic * Tier 5: Advanced Spells - The highest level achievable during education. Requires B magic * Tier 4: Complex Spells - The highest level achievable without extra research. Requires A magic * Tier 3: Special Spells - Spells that require years of research. Requires A+ magic * Tier 2: True Spells - Spells that can unleash world magic and is almost on par with True Magic. Requires EX magic * Tier 1: God Spells - Spells that Gods and higher dimensional deities can achieve. Requires EX magic and Transfiguration Theories contained in scrolls and grimoires during the Era of Myths * Tier 0: True Magic - Spells that can rewrite reality. Requires EX magic and a connection to Arkura. Other Corrupted Mana When organisms die, their magic is dispersed into the environment and becomes mana again. However, if it does not return to the flow of magic and does not become purified, the mana becomes corrupted by the memories and emotions of the host and loses its original function. Although it cannot be used to sustain life, it becomes much more destructive and violent in nature - especially useful for the application of Dark Magic. Black Magic Black Magic is the Transfiguration of Corrupted Mana. By using Transfiguration Theories on Corrupted Mana, it becomes possible to utilise Black Magic. Compared to normal types of magic, it lacks any supportive or healing capacities. Instead, it becomes extremely violent and destructive, reacting strongly the moment it comes into contact with something. It is also commonly used in weapons as a firearm. Flow of Magic The Flow of Magic is the term to describe the purification process of magic, otherwise known as the Magic Cycle. After being left in the environment for a certain period of time, the mana is attracted to a current which only pulls in mana. The mana is then transported into one of the several Celestial Orbs where the mana is purified and released back into the environment to be used. Once the mana is used, the cycle repeats itself again. True Magic True Magic is commonly used to define spells that can rewrite reality and ignore the laws of the universe. It is ancient magic that can only be used by having a direct connection to Arkura himself as well as EX magic. The general public is unaware of its existence and only think of it as a rumour. Unlike Magic, True Magic does not require a scientific result. It can achieve any feat possible through supernatural means. Also known as Miracle Magic. Category:System